Just a Dream
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Steam Powered Giraffe. With the dancing and the singing like the weekdays never happened I could be, I should be dancing right now...


Random oneshot drabble I wrote while bored at work because I haven't written anything in a while and it's incredibly irritating especially for someone who wants to write. Possibly...needed to get this out of my system or use it as a warm up or some sort of venting. I'm not sure.

I do have the next chapter for Five Nights at Scooby's and 50 Shades of Armor almost done.

Anyway, thanks for reading :)

* * *

He had heard about speakeasies and played at them many, many times before. He even danced here with a lovely little robot named Malfunction years ago. Emerald eyes glowed with the candles rooted to sconces and lanterns dangling above wooden tables and floors. A dancing area took up the expansive center of the room just before a stage with parted crimson curtains. In the center stood a three man jazz band who crooned and swayed to their songs. His pupils widened at the area in elation, wanting to break in his new form and test out the legs. He had danced many times in his life and knew how to cut a rug, but that was when he was a metal man. The floor was occupied by couples who appeared to be glistening shadows beneath the dim lighting. Smiles and glitter and glamour were all that appeared before him as they moved to the beat.

His dark heels clicked on the wooden floor, the soft jazz notes playing over his shoes and melding with the chitter chatter of the speakeasy. Women were dressed to the nines as well as the men, including himself. He caught a quick glimpse of himself in the bar's glass cabinet – a tall, lanky man clad in an ebony pinstripe suit with an ivory tie with a wide brimmed, black hat. He grinned confidently and snickered softly at how it reminded him of his old silvery frame. The spine was gone, the protruding shimmering forms emerging from his internal vertebrae no longer exited. He wasn't sure whether to keep that excitement to himself or use it for fuel to make this the best time of his life.

Glistening glasses and bottles of wine and spirits looked over him, tempting him especially in the hands of beautiful women seated at the bar. He could drink now. While he wasn't initially drawn to alcohol (other than when he jokingly asked for a whiskey during their wild west skit prior to "Rex Marksley"), he never did drink as The Spine. He only drank water and sometimes oil and black coffee; the coffee made him feel closer to humanity, even if it would stick to his internal cogs at times. He didn't have to attempt to grasp at humanity anymore and this made his mind race with possibilities. Each new thought of opportunity unraveled through his mind and trickled through his pale frame with a warmth of knowing he had the power to do things he always desired.

The bar was speckled with couples and easily sliding into a space, he eyed the beverages before him. Wines whose names he couldn't pronounce, rum from the Southern seas, vodka from distant lands. The options bore themselves to him like a thousand opened books and he knew he couldn't be so easily tempted. He had to go slow, he had to take his time and understand what he was dealing with.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a rather lonesome woman sitting at the edge of the bar. Her eyes were distant, as though she had been to this place a million times and it never fazed her. Silver shimmered along her skinny frame, topped with pearls and a soft set of lips.

"Two champagnes – one for me and one for the lady at the end of the bar." The Spine called to the barkeep who nodded and happily informed him drinks were on the house.

Champagne is an excellent ice breaker because it's fruity and light. It's a test drink to see what the other person can handle and how far they can go. It's also a drink of romance or so The Spine had recalled from those old movies and commercials when a man would present the drink to his partner. Besides, the woman looked like a delicate thing who would probably break from the strength of vodka or ther mere scent of Sambuca. Those drinks could also be seen as coming on too strong which was something The Spine wanted to avoid.

Offering him the drink, The Spine took it – the chilled glass in his fingers sent a mild chill up his spine and his smiled as he sipped it. His emerald eyes watched through half lids as the barkeep ventured to the silvery clad woman who eyed the drink suspiciously before gazing at the sender. The Spine raised his glass to signify he had gifted the drink and she smirked rather coyly and nodded. Taking that as his cue to join her, he wasted no time in meeting her at the end of the bar.

"Well," her light, sly voice seemed to drown out all other voices in the room as he focused only on her. "Aren't you the stereotypical image of tall, dark, and handsome?"

Sighing softly, she sipped her drink. "I suppose you can't help it though – a victim to fashion, just like the rest."

"And you are?" The Spine's baritone voice caught her off guard, causing a quick grin to form and fade like footsteps washed away by the sea.

"I am my own woman. Someone who sticks to her own path – unlike the majority of the people in this bar." Whether that was a stab at him or not, he did not know.

"So, what are you doing around here? I've never seen you before." She spoke again, making The Spine wonder that if her previous statement was a jab at him, why was she suddenly interested in him? Rabbit once told him to never question women because they were mysterious and gorgeous and just when you thought you figured them out, you were wrong.

"My name's The Spine-" he stopped himself before informing the woman that he had a titanium alloy spine and quickly thought of something else to say. "And I'm new to these parts."

"Well then, Spine, my name is Molly."

"Molly?"

"Yes. Molly Weathersby."

"I've always liked that name." It was true. He adored that name because it reminded him of Malfunction who he still thought about from time to time.

"Are you trying to charm me?" She asked with a shark's grin and a sip of her drink, believing she had caught onto his game.

"I could be."

"I wish you the best of luck."

Molly was playing a game that he had only seen in movies and read in books. A beautiful dame playing hard to get because of some tragedy in her past or because she wasn't interested in anyone. Even so, if she wasn't interested from the start, she would have told him. The Spine also acknowledged that women sometimes led people on for their mere pleasure. She could wind leading him on for her enjoyment, yet he wanted to see where she would take him. By no means was he looking for any sexual contact, but more so a chance to dance with a gorgeous woman who had a personality. From what he learned, he knew how to unravel the game to his favor. Yet The Spine was far from manipulative or forceful. He knew how to be himself and he would be just that.

"So Molly," The Spine started. "Would you like to dance?"

"Only if the tune is right and the floor is empty."

"What tune then?"

"Something I can dance to."

"You dance to slow music then?"

"Possibly. Why do you ask?"

"Because the beat is fast and the floor is crowded."

Check. Mate. A gap of silence fell between them both. The Spine sipped his drink, waiting for her to make a move.

"You're a good observer."

"Thank you."

"But I do like some fast tunes."

"I'll keep that in mind then."

Their small talk eventually broke into conversation where he learned that she used to be a dancer for a club a few blocks over. She was laid off due to new management who wanted to change the club's image from risqué to chic. She couldn't fit the mold or so the manager had said. The Spine felt sympathetic for her, having known that situation from Steam Powered Giraffe and other bands he had heard of. It wasn't easy, yet somehow it managed to turn out for the better in some instances.

"So, what do you do?" Molly inquired and The Spine had to think of something other than 'I'm an automaton in a steam powered band'. He was human now, he couldn't say those things.

"I'm a musician," he started and intrigue ignited in her eyes. "My band and I are taking a break at the moment. I sing-"

"I should hope you do with that voice."

The Spine smiled and swore he felt his cheeks grow warm. "Thank you. Anyway, I sing, play the guitar, mandolin, bass-"

"Well aren't you just a one man band?"

"I suppose I am," he said with a laugh and she laughed too and it was an echo of her personality; airy, soft, but rather coy.

By now some people had left the dance floor, giving way to a small amount of space. Yet she wouldn't budge until the floor was entirely clear and The Spine respected this. He wasn't sure why she wanted the floor to be completely empty, but it gave him more time to socialize with her. It seemed like hours that they spoke of society and music and the theatre and art and it was all so wonderful that he never wanted to leave, not even to dance.

At one point, Molly took his hands abandoning their drinks and slowly led him out onto the dance floor to which he did not protest. There were a few people dancing on the floor, but she couldn't wait anymore. The Spine didn't protest and allowed her to take him out onto the area. However, just before their heels clicked on the polished wood, The Spine grinned and took the lead. His gentle grip grew a bit firm (not too firm, in fear of accidentally harming the young lady) and he pulled her onto the floor. She flowed with his surprise motions, allowing herself to follow him, even has he positioned their hands and his body for the dance. Meeting with his eyes hidden beneath the hat, she smiled which only enticed him to start grooving.

The floor was no match for them and couples watched in awe as these two beings, these once two strangers now dance partners, tear up the floor. Their heels clicked with every move, eyes never leaving from each other regardless if her blonde strands got in her face or his darkened hair loosened beneath the wide brim hat. The band, enthralled with such a dancing duo, played to match their rhythm. Other couples who wanted to dance took to the outside of the floor, allowing The Spine and Molly to whirl about. Candlelight blurred and the wood and pictures came together as they moved in tune with each other. The Spine found it remarkable at how this stranger could easily read his motions, just as he could read hers'. It was as though he was dancing with Malfunction from many years before. While this beautiful woman wasn't Malfunction, he still enjoyed her company and dancing all the same, even as the world fell around them so that he heard nothing but their breathing and the band.

There was no clock in this speakeasy and no one seemed to know what time it was. No one seemed to care about time here and somehow, it made The Spine happier in knowing that no one was influenced by the concept. Time was nonexistent which only meant more moments for dancing and laughing and being with other people and being human. He never wanted this to end, not even as the band began to croon out a slow song. It was a melody about finding someone in life and loving them and looking down at the small, silvery clad woman in his arms, he wondered if her heart sparked something for him. He could feel his own heart, beating rather quickly at his movement and at the woman who smiled so slyly at him.

Once more, their fingers interlocked with each other. The duo did not spread themselves throughout the dance floor in wild, erratic gestures; instead they stayed in one spot. It was as though the world was reforming around them and they clung to one shred of fantasy beneath their feet as well as each other. They didn't want the world to return, but rather stray from reality for as long as possible. Yet they couldn't deny it – the world had to come back sooner or later and in knowing this, they sighed in content with the quick dancing they had done. The night was far from over and the day was nowhere in sight and so they smiled at each other, allowing the music to carry them into a slow dance.

Other couples moved onto the floor, feeling invited to join the partners in their world of romantic beats and gradual movements. They allowed the duo to have the center of the floor while they danced around them and The Spine felt his heart pitter patter in what he believed to be admiration for Molly.

As he dipped her low in the candlelight, something changed in her eyes. The coyness was still evident in those chocolate orbs, yes, but now something else burned. It was wild like a solar flare and The Spine swallowed, uncertain if he could endure her internal, alluring chaos. Granted, he was able to handle her so far. In knowing this, he felt a surge of confidence coarse through him like a rushing river and he slowly began to pull her up.

Molly's lips were inviting – he hadn't noticed that before and he found himself being drawn to them. The Spine wasn't sure why he was lured by her lips or why he couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer to him or why he felt the sudden need to press his lips to hers. He had seen people do it before, but he never quite grasped the concept of why they did it or how they even breathed while they were kissing. He never had a kiss before, especially as an automaton though he always wondered what it was like. He had seen it in enough movies and read about it in enough books and now here she was, so close to his own lips, he swore he could smell the champagne on her breath culminating with her floral perfume. The Spine felt her closing in and he welcomed her, her lips now gracing his-

"" **Th'SPIIIIIIINE!** "

Jolted awake by his older sister, she tackled him from his sleep stasis. The Spine's scanners activated, registering his location, Rabbit hugging him rather tightly and laughing, recalling his previous actions before entering sleep mode, and the fact that he was no longer in the speakeasy.

"Th'Spine! Y-y-you silly!"

"Huh?"

"Y-y-you fell a-a-a-sleep in the study again!"

"I did?" The silver automaton quickly hid the crestfallen tone in his voice as his photoreceptors glanced down at the book in his lap: _The Impact of the Speakeasy._ A woman in silver danced the foxtrot with a man in dark colors on the front cover as The Spine did his best to bite back a discontent sigh.

"Yeah! C-c-come on! It's t-t-time for rehearsal! The s-s-show's in another week!"

"All right, Rabbit, I'll be right there!" This was enough to make the feminine automaton skip out of the study, singing "The Stars" as loud as she could. Her voice echoed throughout Walter Manor as The Spine watched the threshold.

Once she was out of hearing range, The Spine exhaled a dissatisfied sigh as steam curled around him like the arms of the woman he dreamed about.

"So it was all just a dream."

The Spine's fingers fell upon the book cover, wanting to return to that wonderful dream world. For oh so many moments he was in a dim speakeasy, where silver shimmered just like the smiles of its many attendees and a band was swinging and swaying. For a while he was human and had a beautiful woman in his arms who danced with him and never seemingly tired. He had flesh and could feel her tender, tiny palms in his hands. It was there that he could breathe and smell musky colognes and gentle perfumes and sweet wine and even taste fruity champagne; it was where he could be what he really wanted to be.

Reaching for a glass of water on the table next to him, The Spine hurriedly chugged the beverage. There was no taste like that fruity champagne. The glass bore no feeling in his hands, just like the book. They lacked the texture that only humans could feel and identify. Begrudgingly setting the glass down and returning the book to its proper place on the shelf, The Spine looked at the book's dark spine, the title shimmering in silver. His fingers traced along the spine, wondering what that kiss would have felt like and if it was as wonderful as his dance with Malfun-Molly. The last thing he felt was her lips vaguely brushing against his human lips. It was quite possibly the softest thing he had ever felt in his dreams as he gently pressed his fingertips to his lips. What he would give to return to that dream once more and continue where he had been abruptly awakened.

Hoping that he wouldn't forget the dream and someday return to it, The Spine set off to rehearse with Hatchworth and Rabbit. Perhaps the mock performance would help him forget about the wonders of being human and remind him why it was so amazing to be an automaton.


End file.
